


Just a Bit of Fun

by n3shama



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Smut adjacent, Truth or Dare, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3shama/pseuds/n3shama
Summary: It's all fun and games...





	1. Snowed In

\- I’m lonely.

Two words from your best friend and you were on a flight the very next day to join him for a bit of his press junket and possibly some award shows. Not that it was a big hassle; you could telecommute for work and it wasn’t exactly unpleasant to stay in five star hotels with full room service. And Sebastian was a nice bonus, you thought with a stifled laugh. You two were close and had been for years. There was a peace and a comfort that you found in him that no other person or place provided.

You stared out the window at the snow coming down; this was day three of the storm and, consequently, day three of being cooped up in Sebastian’s hotel suite. You had ventured into his bed earlier that morning, complaining of being cold. You peered up at him from where your head was perched on his shoulder to find his eyes closed, his breathing steady. “Seb,” you whispered, “Sebastian.” He hummed in response, lids flickering slightly. “Play a game with me.”

“Pardon?”

“We’re snowed in,” you shrugged, “we’re clearly bored, let’s just do something silly and stupid.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

You thought it over for a moment, before a childlike spark of mirth ignited behind your eyes. “Truth or Dare.” You frowned when Sebastian barked out a laugh. “Aw, c’mon! I know it’s super seventh grade, but it could be entertaining.”

“To say the least,” he added. “All right. We’ll play Truth or Dare, but all bets are off; no backing out of anything.”

“I’ll agree to that on the condition that everything stays within these walls,” you stated, “I won’t have my dirty little secrets gossiped about on any movie sets and I’m certainly not stripping down to run naked down the hall or out into the snow.” Another sharp bark of laughter sounded off the walls. “Deal?”

“Deal.” You shook hands, then sat up, wrapping the soft throw tighter around your shoulders. “Now, since it’s my hotel suite, I think I reserve the right to go first.” You made to protest, but Sebastian shushed you. “Here it goes: Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hm… Kiss, Marry, Kill out of the Avengers cast.”

You snorted. “That’s an entirely different game, Seb.”

“Fine. Still truth?” You nodded. “Who, of the Avengers cast, would you most like to kiss?”

Without hesitation, you purred, “Chris.”

“Which one? There’s three in the Marvel films and two are in the Avengers.”

“Pick one,” you winked, with a casual shrug. “Truth or Dare.”

“What? No, you didn’t answer the question.”

“Yes, I did. You didn’t ask me to specify a last name. I could’ve said Tom and you’d still be confused as to who I meant.” You gave him a brilliant smile. “Now, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” he sighed.

“You’ve had roles before where you’ve kissed other men. If you had to kiss one of your Avengers cast mates, who would you choose?”

“Well, since Mackie isn’t here to give me shit for this, I guess I’ll say Evans, just to see tens of thousands of teenage girls’ heads explode.”

“How very devious of you,” you said, laughing. “The Stucky fandom would never recover.”

He winked. “All right, your turn: Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” It was your ultimate, go-to answer. Dare always seemed too… well, daring. Truth was safer. At least, it had always been safer, but Sebastian didn’t seem to want to let you off easy.

“Let’s make this interesting…” were the words uttered immediately before you knew you could no longer hide behind banality. Inwardly, you cringed. “Where is the naughtiest place you’ve ever had a hickey?”

“Wow. Right to juicy stuff, eh?” You attempted to stall, but his eyes were already scanning your body, a mischievous glint in his eye. It made your stomach feel strange… good strange, but strange nonetheless. “So, like, location?”

“Yeah, location on your body.”

“Okay, but-”

“No buts, remember? You can’t back out of any question or dare.”

“Can I change my answer to dare then?” He shook his head and you sighed, defeated, then whispered, “I’ve never had a hickey before.”

He shot you a look of disbelief. “That’s the lamest excuse ever. C’mon, just answer and then you can embarrass me.”

“No, Seb, I mean it… I really have never had a hickey.” You wouldn’t meet his gaze now, so he reached out to grab your hand. Glancing at him from beneath your lashes, he gave you a soft, if not a bit teasing, smile. You straightened up and smacked his hand away. “Nope. You’re trying to distract me. It’s my turn to embarrass you, remember?”

He laughed, hearty and genuine. “Turnabout’s fair play. Shoot.”

“Truth or Dare.”

“You want to know the naughtiest place I’ve ever had a hickey, don’t you?”

You flailed dramatically, then flopped back against the king size bed. “You take the fun out of everything.”

“Do you wanna know or not?” You turned to look at him, opening one eye skeptically. Did you? He didn’t wait for further assurance that you did, he simply lifted one edge of the hem of his plain white tee, and tugged his joggers down just a smidge, circling that delightful V – well, half of the V – that disappeared further down. “Right about there.”

You couldn’t help but stare a little. The trail of fine hairs that descended from his navel was also visible and a tiny, but prominent vein was raised under the skin over his hipbone. Your mouth went dry, but you cleared your throat and redirected your gaze level with his. The smirk tugging at his mouth was a clear indicator that he knew you were admiring his little sinful skin show. And, honestly, it made you all the more turned on.

“Your turn,” you whispered, finally, hoarsely. He chuckled, readjusting his tee, and covering his lap with the sheet. When he asked, you struggled to decide; you already felt like you’d revealed something very private and vulnerable, so you opted for Dare. And oh, what a mistake that was, for as soon as the word dropped from your tongue, he got a devious smile before biting his bottom lip. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me do something insane, aren’t you?”

“Not insane, no. I just think you should let me give you a hickey.”

Your eyes nearly bulged from your skull. “What? Are you fucking kidding?” He shook his head, reaching to take your hand again, rubbing circles into your palm. You wanted to yank it from his grasp, and yet, you never wanted him to let go at all. Sebastian always evoked such strong, conflicting emotions in you. “Why?”

“Because you’ve never had one. And you picked Dare.” He said these things as if they were obvious, rational explanations. “No backing out,” he reminded, softly.

“C’mon, Seb. Don’t you think it would be a little odd for you to just suck a love bite into my skin? Besides, I can’t have a giant bruise on my neck when I go back to work.”

“Okay, first off, we don’t have to jump right to it, we can ease our way in, take our time. And secondly, there are plenty of non-visible places on your body.” You shivered; imagining his mouth on your throat was delicious enough, but now he was talking about your body – torso, most likely – and it was suddenly very warm in the room. You tossed the throw aside and looked pointedly at him. “So?”

“All right, let’s just say, for argument’s sake, that I agreed to this. How would we go about leading up to it and where were you thinking of leaving this so-called hickey.” You were flustered and he could tell; he tried to hide his amusement, but it was no use, you saw right through him. He cleared his throat and motioned for you to lie down, flat on your back. Without so much as a second thought, you followed his direction. “What now?”

“Well, like you said, for argument’s sake, I would say we could lead up to it by making out a little – get a little foreplay going,” his voice, though still playful, had dropped an octave, the timbre reverberating in your chest he was so close to you now. “As for where…” He touched a fingertip to the hollow of your throat and traced downward, stopping at your sternum, then the bottom of your ribcage, to your abdomen, coming to a stop at your pelvic bone. “All possibilities.”

“So, you, just…” you swallowed, thickly, trying to act relaxed, blasé even, while simultaneously trying to quiet your rapidly increasing heart rate. His eyes were skimming slowly from your surely flushed face to where your hands wrung the hem of his NASA tee you just happened to have borrowed. You tried again: “So, you, just… like, want us to make out?” It came out apprehensive and you suspected he knew how nervous you were and, indeed, he called your bluff.

“No. I’m daring you to make out.” He smirked, “and the hickey, of course.” He pauses for a few beats, presumably waiting for you to back out, push him away… but you don’t. He leans further over you, blue eyes meeting yours, seeking permission, which you silently give with a subtle nod of your head. He gives you a soft, half smile before moving in.

At first, it’s just the brush of his nose against yours, then traveling across your cheekbone and back again. His bottom lip touches your top one until his mouth closes over yours. It’s slow, tender, and not at all what you were expecting. You sigh into the kiss, which he takes full advantage of, just barely tasting you. At some point, you had fisted his tee in your right hand and you jerked him closer, causing him to laugh and deepen the kiss to your command.

His hands are occupied elsewhere; one brushing the loose strands of hair away from your face, cradling your head, and the other lightly massaging your hip. In your head, you can hear this tiny voice begging him to go a few inches to the left, to the apex of your thighs. It shocks you to realize that it’s your voice; you frown and shake your head vigorously to loosen those thoughts. He pauses from where his lips had been lightly sucking your collarbone.

“Something wrong?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” All five words come out in a rush of one single breath. “Seb, I’m-”

“Nervous,” he whispers, lips suddenly at the soft spot just behind your ear. “If you want me to stop-”

“No!” He lets a soft laugh escape, his breath brushing against your skin in the most delicate way, and you shiver. You stiffen, resolute in your next statement. “I mean I’m not backing out of this dare.”

He tuts at you, mockingly disapproving, then quietly says something in Romanian. You nearly growl; he knows how frustrated you get when he speaks in his native tongue. Not just because you don’t understand, but also because it’s an incredible turn on. Well, you actually hadn’t ever told him that second part. He most certainly knows now, though, as you whine impatiently and lift your hips into his.

Another few tuts, followed by another sentence in Romanian. The hand on your hip begins to move, his palm flat against your pelvis, his thumb slipping beneath the hem of your shorts while his fingers smoothly glide against the skin of your stomach. The warmth of skin on skin, the sheer exciting impiety of knowing it’s Sebastian’s, makes all your unilingual anger dissipate. His tongue is teasing the hollow at the base of your throat and it sets your body on fire to know he can hear, and feel, all the appreciative noises you’re making.

“I think you’re enjoying this,” he mumbles, tugging your tee up until it’s bunched around your ribs. “Should we just, y’know, lose the top?”

You know you’re wearing a bralette underneath, but it’s not exactly covering much. You shook your head and he doesn’t press the issue any further. Instead, his mouth is on yours again, teasing it open with the tip of his tongue, delighting in parting the seam of your kiss-swollen lips. Fuck, he was such a good kisser; you had always suspected it from watching his love scenes in various projects, but wow did this surpass even those high expectations.

And just when you were completely punch drunk, he moved lower, his exquisite lips finally coming into contact with the skin of your abdomen. He’d lick, then bite and suck, then lick again to soothe the sting. Over and over, he repeated this process for a good twenty-five seconds; first at the very bottom of your sternum, then again on the left side of your ribcage, and one last time on your right hipbone.

It felt as though you weren’t even in the room, on that bed, beneath Sebastian. It was a total out of body experience, or at least that’s the only way you could identify it. You had heard yourself moaning, panting, whining, all while writhing under his ministrations. Now, as you were coming to, you realized that your right hand was twisted in the shoulder of his tee, and the left was gently grasping a fistful of soft, brown hair. Then, you made eye contact.

“You. Said. Hickey.”

He quirked a brow, then laughed, “What?”

“Hickey, Seb. You said hickey. Not plural.”

“Mm, I didn’t hear a complaint,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the one on your hip. “Though, I will admit, this game turned into something definitely more R-rated than something one would play in seventh grade.” That made you both laugh as he came to lie beside you. “So, how were your first hickeys?” He emphasized the ‘S.’

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be forgetting them anytime… well, ever.”


	2. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Globes and a velvet suit. The play continues...

These types of events made her nervous; subsequently, she’d taken to alcohol to ease her anxiety. She’d had a drink as the two got ready that evening, a drink in the limo, and had just snagged a champagne flute from a passing waiter. The black gown Sebastian had procured for her must’ve cost more than her rent, but it was beautiful, with its velvet detailing matching Sebastian’s suit perfectly. And, she had taken personal care to affix the TIME’S UP pin to his breast pocket, which also matched the one attached to the bodice of her dress. Now, while he was working the red carpet, she busied herself in the reception hall.

She could see him, posing for photos, his name being called left and right. He was a good distance away, but he was in her line of vision nonetheless. Even with that space between them, her hands were itching to touch him as they had been all evening. From the material of his suit, to the few days’ growth of a beard, to the new, shorter haircut – they all begged to be stroked. Ever since that frustrating, bogus teenage make out session in his hotel suite weeks ago, she was more intensely attracted to him than ever before. And the alcohol wasn’t helping matters.

“Hey you,” she slurred, with a slight grin, gently straightening his bowtie when he was finally finished with his photo ops. “Wanna get a drink?”

His brow quirked, a light chuckle escaping him. “Seems like you’ve already had a few.” She ignored him, leading him to the bar, where she ordered bourbon, on the rocks, with a twist. And he, the same, minus the twist. “Are you trying to get drunk?”

“Nope.” She popped the ‘P,’ caressing his lapel. He nodded, completely skeptical and unconvinced. “Have I told you how handsome you look tonight, Seb?”

“Uh, no, you haven’t.” Her mind was still clear enough to register the sudden sparkle in his eye, the puff of his chest, and the wide smile. She almost rolled her eyes; typical Leo, all he needed was a little praise and he was putty. “This suit is pretty nice, isn’t it?”

“Mm, it is.” She had pulled him by the hand to a more quiet, secluded corner near a corridor. “I’m so glad you didn’t shave tonight.” So I can feel the burn of it against my skin, her brain finished for her. He leaned into her palm as she pet his jaw, a noise of sadness and slight annoyance when she suddenly pulled back. “Sebastian, do you remember the afternoon in the hotel?”

“Yes.” He was hip to the game now – all bedroom eyes and cocky grin and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it. It was an action he did often, something usually unconscious out of nerves or stress, but in this moment it was deliberate; like he was remembering the taste of her on his tongue, the feel of her against his mouth.

She all but purred when he grabbed her nearby hand, the one that had been rubbing his jaw mere moments ago, and kissed her palm. Then his lips were on the pulse at her wrist. Even she could feel it thrumming beneath the pale skin and his smile sent it even further aflutter.

“Sebastian,” she admonished, only slightly serious, “we’re in public.”

“Oh, like this wasn’t your plan all along?” He raised a brow at his friend, continuing to kiss his way up her bare arm. He stopped at her shoulder, nipping the skin. “I’d bet those marks I left before are starting to fade.” He tutted, “such a shame.” She was about to tell him no, not where it could be seen, but it was too late. The burn of him sucking a hickey into the skin of her collarbone stole the air from her lungs.

When he was satisfied, he pulled back, giving her a sly wink. She was laughing; having given up on the façade that this wasn’t indeed her plan all along. “You bastard,” she said, shoving his chest, but then paused at the feeling of velvet against her palm. “C’mon,” she told him, tugging his lapel a bit. He didn’t argue, his hands on her waist as he backed her further down the darkened corridor, leaving more open-mouthed kisses along her neck, sucking a second hickey behind her ear.

The sharp, prickly sting of his beard had been heavenly, and she was positive her skin showed the red, raw evidence of their mischief. Not that she really minded all that much. It would hardly be a secret now what the two had been up to thanks to Sebastian. Her back came to rest against a wall, her hands clutching his suit jacket. He was right by her ear, teasing her about loving the feel of the fabric more than the company of him. Oh how wrong he was.

She tutted at him, “Oh, Sebastian.” Her left hand brushed down over his shoulder, grasping his bicep briefly along the way, then clutching his right hand in hers. The skirt of the gown, made of tulle and silk, was easily swept aside enough to allow her to trace two of his fingers along the length of lace just beneath. His breath stuttered for a moment; he knew he had turned her on that afternoon in the hotel, he knew he was turning her on now, but he hadn’t any idea just how much. Until then, that is.

“Baby, you’re-”

She shushed him, her free hand over his mouth when she thought she might have heard a noise near the entrance to the corridor. A brief moment was all he allowed to be sure the coast was indeed clear before he began to stroke her through her panties. Her hand dropped, knees buckling, making him laugh softly, bracing his knee between hers. She fought the urge to sink just the few inches of space and grind against the velvet of his trousers.

“Sebastian,” she scolded, this time through a gasp of pleasure. He snickered, his face dropping low near hers.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me, aren’t you?” Her eyes widened, looking at his blue orbs, nearly black in the dark corridor and, most assuredly, from lust. “You’re gonna be quiet for me, right?” She gulped, nodding.

When had the power differential shifted? God damn Sebastian. She felt deft fingers slipping her panties aside, then those same fingers delicately touching her folds. She opened her mouth to moan, but he gave her a look, clicking his tongue disapprovingly and she promptly closed it again.

His index and middle fingers formed a V that separated her for him, allowing him to rub on either side of her clit. After a few back and forth motions, teasingly light, she grabbed his wrist, taking just a bit of control back. He smirked, tongue poking out to touch his top lip.

“Do it already,” she demanded. He barked out a laugh, seemingly uncaring if anyone heard, the absolute bastard. He was most assuredly getting off on this, on having control over her yet again, over having her panting and awaiting his every move. Yet. Again.

Taking a firm grasp on his wrist, she moved his fingers where she wanted them and he let her, just barely dipping them inside her wet heat, then up to circle her clit. He repeated this a few times and she slunk a bit lower against the wall, head rolling to the side, grip loosening.

“That’s my good girl,” he praised, kissing her to swallow the moans that inevitably spilled out when he finally pushed two fingers into her. He moved within her, but allowed her slight control of his wrist – speed, tempo, depth, all, relatively, at her command. And she just couldn’t help it, really, when she dipped her hips to get just a bit of velvety friction against that most sensitive part of her.

He alternated, kissing her, her forehead, cheek, and neck, to murmuring naughty encouragement into her ear. Her name had never sounded so sinful before. She was getting close, a tightness in her abdomen and a heat in her core. Sebastian could sense and feel it, shaking her hand loose from his wrist, before really plunging deep, his thumb working over her clit, and everything came undone. His left hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her cries and once she had quieted, he released long enough to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

After calming, and catching her breath, he helped rearrange her skirt. Ironically, the restrooms were just a bit farther down, which meant only a little luck had saved both parties from extreme embarrassment. She disappeared into the ladies room to properly fix her panties, splash some cool water on her heated cheeks, and re-apply her lipstick. When she emerged, Sebastian was standing there, brow arched and holding out his sleeve, which had a distinct wet spot on it. She blushed, shoulders slumping a bit.

“I guess I’m lucky that suit was a gift, hm?”

He laughed, grasping her about the waist, leading the way back to the party. “You are so getting it the moment we get back to the hotel,” he whispered in her ear, kissing the corner of her mouth before waving to Mark Ruffalo across the crowded reception hall. She flushed again, but she had to admit, she could not wait for the evening to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to Sebastian's velvet suit worn to the 2018 Golden Globes.


	3. After-After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel...

Later that evening, after the parties and the dancing and the alcohol, she strode sleepily into the hotel suite ahead of Sebastian, plucking pins from her hair as she went. Then, as she prepped to remove the black velvet pumps she’d been wearing all evening, suddenly he was behind her, pressed against her back, mouth near her ear. “The shoes stay… but lose the dress.” She shivered, arching into him as he slowly slid down the zipper located at her ribs. The bodice of her dress pooled at her waist and she quickly shimmied out of the skirt portion, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra, matching panties, and the shoes.

Sebastian had taken a seat in the nearby chair, watching her with an amused expression, lips parted and just the hint of his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. His gaze was almost predatory, and it caused her to shudder involuntarily, and then, looking straight at her, he patted his thigh. She nearly groaned, squeezing her own thighs together. How could he have known her secret fantasy? She’d wanted to ride his thigh since visiting him on the set of Winter Soldier, and the desire had only intensified with how thick he’d gotten while prepping for Civil War.

“What do you want from me?” she asked, hoping he didn’t notice the slight tremor to what earlier had been a confident voice.

“Sit.”

It was a single word, but she scrambled to obey immediately, gathering a rather dark chuckle from Sebastian. There was just something about his eyes; the normal steel blue was now a stormy grey ring around widened pupils. He bit his lip as she settled into his lap, already fighting a whimper when he flexed beneath her, the smooth velvet of his trousers rubbing deliciously against the rough lace. He watched her intently while he undid his bowtie, leaving it to hang loose around his neck, and freed the first few buttons at his throat.

Her eyes watched hungrily when he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath the stubble. “Can I move?” It was so quiet, beneath even a whisper, and he smirked at her.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” His hands fell to her waist, gently nudging her forward, eliciting a groan out of her. “Go on. Do it already,” he murmured her earlier sentiment back to her, lips brushing her cheek.

She rocked against him, just enough to feel the barest hint of friction and thumped her head to his shoulder. “Sebastian,” she moaned into his throat, nipping at what she’d been eyeing earlier. “Baby, I need you.” She rocked a bit harder, this time rolling her hips, arching her back. He groaned, one hand slipping to her backside to help guide her movements, the other reaching to cup her jaw. He brought her in close, nipping her earlobe.

“Then use me, baby.” He smirked, his hand still on her ass, helping her push and pull against the strong muscle of his thigh. “Use me to get yourself off.”

Her whine was pitched high, needy, her hands desperately seeking purchase using his shirt as she moved in long, broad strokes. Each tiny gasp, each wanton moan, was like a quiet prayer falling from her lips to Sebastian’s ears. And he muttered encouragement, grasping her hard, knowing all the while that she was making a mess of his trousers, but not giving a single fuck. With both hands now on her hips, fingertips digging in, her back and forth movements growing faster, needier, she moaned his name, and he tensed his thigh again causing her to tumble over the edge. Her hips stuttered and twitched as she rode the high he’d just given her, then she finally slumped against his chest, forehead resting against his shoulder.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered, kissing her temple.

“Fuck, Seb…”

“We aren’t done yet, darling.”

His words were sweet, while his tone held the hint of a threat. He was going to wreck her, she was sure of it. The entire night he’d had trouble keeping his hands to himself. The look in his eyes growing hungrier as the minutes ticked by. He was going to make good on his promise to her - she was, indeed, going to get it.

He grasped her about the waist, securing her legs around his own, before moving to deposit her on the bed. She watched as he undressed in a hurry, leaving him in just his boxer briefs before he knelt on the bed between her legs, instructing her to lie back. He crawled his way up her body, dusting kisses against her skin, biting at her thighs, her pelvis, and sternum. Then, finally, sealed his lips over hers.

After hastily removing that pesky, soaked bit of lace, and his boxer briefs, he grasped the base of his cock, her hand reaching down to rest over his, and lined himself up with her opening. He was tortuously slow; inch by inch, he relished her, that sweet stretch as she took him in. He closed his eyes with a throaty groan at the feeling of the hot, slick canal of her cunt enveloping him. A swear fell from his lips, while she whimpered.

“God, Sebastian, please,” she begged, rocking her hips into his. “Please, baby. Fuck me.”

“Mm? Is that what you want?” She whined, scratching at his back as he rutted his hips against hers, his cock brushing up against that spot inside her that made her see stars. “Ask me again, baby. Tell me it’s what you wanted all along, you dirty girl.”

“Shit, Seb, c’mon.” He tutted at her, muttering something in Romanian, knowing full well what that did to her, and completely stilled. “Yes, okay! It’s what I wanted! Please, baby, please,” she sobbed as he pulled free from her, slowly pushing back in. He did this a few times, gritting his teeth to keep control, keep himself from fucking her until she couldn’t walk. Instead, he took his time, reveling in every sensory moment.

She tried bucking her hips into his, her teeth scratching over his Adam’s apple, his beard burning her lips and cheeks. Not that she cared. And he responded, moving to his knees on the bed, carefully pulling her hips up, angled against his. With a strong arm around her waist to keep her still, he fucked into her at a brutal pace.

“Touch yourself, for me, baby,” he commanded.

She immediately complied, while her left hand scrambled to hold onto something, anything, her right hand moved to her core, rubbing circles over her clit. “Oh, shit,” she gasped, when he thrust particularly hard and deep. “C’mon, Seb, come with me.” She was so close, he could feel it. Her slick walls grasping his cock. He was close, too, his hips twitching and stuttering against hers each time she clenched around him.

“Fuck, baby, ‘m so close,” he groaned, pushing her hand out of the way to work her clit himself, harder and faster. Her moans filled the hotel suite, so much so he briefly wondered if the neighbors would complain. The coil wrapped tight in her abdomen snapped, and she tumbled over the edge, spasming around him as she came, crying his name. And he came shortly after, spurting hot and deep inside her, lowering her hips to the bed again.

He slumped over her, kissing her throat, jaw, cheekbone, then temple, praising her as he went. Her hand tangled in his short hair, holding him close. “That was…” she paused, unable to form words. He nodded, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Her legs felt like they wouldn’t hold her if she tried to stand, and so she was grateful when Sebastian grasped her about the waist and hoisted her up the bed until her head rested against the pillow.

He helped her remove the pumps, then moved up and cuddled in beside her, pulling her back against his chest and kissed her shoulder. “Get some sleep,” he mumbled.


End file.
